Man in Red (Re-post)
by yuunicorn
Summary: Sejak setelah Yunho melihat pria berjas merah dengan berpayung wagasa merah itu, mimpi yang sama tentang pria itu selalu menghampirinya. YunJae. DLDR


**MAN IN RED, HOLDING A RED UMBRELLA IN HIS RIGHT HAND**

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

Boys' love, Supernatural

**Rating:**

T

**Cast(s):**

Yunho-centric. Jaejoong

**Disclaimer:**

The casts belong to their own selves.

The story belongs to the author – _yuunicorn_

**Warning:**

No beta-read. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere

No Bash. No Flame

.

.

.

Saat itu aku berusia tujuh belas tahun, saat pertama kali aku melihatnya dari jendela kamar atap-ku. Aku terbangun di tengah malam karena merasakan udara dingin yang masuk dari jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Aku memperhatikan keluar jendela barang sebentar sebelum menutup jendela. Sepi, itulah gambaran yang aku dapat. Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa kuperhatikan sehingga aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurku. Tanganku tergerak untuk menarik daun jendela, namun gerakanku terhenti seketika kala sudut mataku menangkap sesuatu yang mencolok keluar dari gang yang berjarak dua rumah dari rumahku. Seorang pria dengan balutan jas merah berjalan santai dengan berpayungkan _wagasa_ (payung tradisional Jepang) yang juga berwarna merah dengan motif sulur bunga bakung. Aku tidak bisa melihat rupa wajahnya karena jarak, juga karena terhalang oleh _wagasa_ yang dia pakai. Aku terkesiap saat sadar bahwasanya pria itu berjalan kearah jalan rumahku. _Oh shit!_ Aku seperti maling yang tertangkap basah mengetahui pria itu bahkan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahku. Aku ingin menyembunyikan diriku, takut-takut pria itu mendongak dan memergokiku tengah memperhatikannya. Namun itu tidak kulakukan dan apa yang kupikirkan tentang pria itu yang akan memergokiku tidak terjadi. Pria itu hanya diam disana, tetapi aku bisa melihat kepalan tangan kanannya yang memegang _wagasa_ mengerat. Kedua bahunya sedikit terangkat, kemudian kembali keposisi semula – tampak seperti menghela nafas, lalu akhirnya diapun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Manik mataku terus mengikutinya sampai wujudnya hilang dari pandanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian tengah malam itu, pria berjas merah dengan _wagasa_-nya tak lagi muncul. Namun sejak saat itu dia sealu hadir di dalam mimpiku. Dalam mimpi aku melihatnya berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon sakura dengan _wagasa_ yang selalu menudunginya. Dia tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang lagi yang berdiri dihadapannya – yang tentu saja menghalangiku untuk mengetahui rupa si pria berjas merah. Orang itu dengan lembut mengambil _wagasa_ dari tangan kanan si pria berjas merah dan meletakkan asal di tanah. Pria yang lebih tinggi dari si pria berjas merah sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya. Si pria berjas merah itu menyambutnya segara dengan melingkarkan satu lengannya pada leher pria tersebut, kemudian menyurukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher si pria. Disaat yang sama, angin berhembus, membawa kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran dan wangi berbeda dari bunga-bunga itu. Wangi ini —

"— vanilla," gumamku tanpa sadar sesaat setelah kelopak mataku terbuka.

_Mimpi yang sama_, ucapku dalam benak pikiranku. Kuusap kasar wajahku, kemudian beranjak duduk di tepi ranjang. Kulirik jam weker yang bertengger diatas nakas. Kedua jarum jam menunjuk tepat pada angka dua belas. Ini sudah tengah malam dan hal itu mengingatkanku pada awal aku melihatnya.

"Mungkinkah?" aku menggumam ragu. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa aku akan kembali melihatnya.

Aku bangkit dan membawa diriku menuju jendela. Aku menghela nafas kecewa – yang aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku kecewa – karena nyatanya manik mataku tak mendapatinya diluar sana. Namun tak berapa lama aku serasa mengalami _déjà vu_. Sudut mataku menangkap keberadaannya yang keluar dari gang yang berjarak dua rumah dari rumahku. Dia – pria berjas merah berpayung _wagasa_ merah itu berjalan menuju ke arah rumahku. Dan kembali dia berhenti tepat menghadap ke gerbang rumahku. Kali ini aku sedikit bisa melihat bagian wajahnya – bibir merah merekah dan pipi yang tirus – karena wagasa yang dipegangnya sedikit terangkat.

"_Anata wa dare desu ka (who are you)_?" aku bergumam. Detik berikutnya sebelah alisku terangkat saat melihat bibir merah miliknya tersenyum atau lebih tepat kusebut menyeringai tipis. Dia seolah merespon gumamanku.

"_Jā matane (see you later),_"

Aku terkesiap. Aku seolah mendengar bisikan suara yang begitu lembut. _Apa mungkin itu suaranya?_ pikirku.

"_Hai,_"

Mataku membola seketika. Dia sendiri malah menyeringai sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menikmati waktuku duduk di tepi kolam di belakang rumah. Sesekali aku menengadah menatap langit malam hari yang saat ini tampak terang karena cahaya rembulan. Semilir angin berhembus, membuat beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berada di samping kolam terjatuh.

"Ini —"

Aku beranjak dari dudukku. Indera penciumanku tergelitik oleh wangi yang sama dengan yang ada dalam mimpiku. Pandangan mataku mengedar ke segala penjuru hingga pandanganku tertumbuk pada sosok yang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura. Penampilannya tidak berubah – tetap dengan balutan jas merah dan dengan payung merah bermotif sulur bunga bakung.

"Kau —"

Aku menghampirinya. Jarak kami semakin dekat dan akhirnya aku dapat melihat keseluruhan wajahnya yang selalu berlindung dibawah _wagasa_.

Dia tersenyum penuh arti, membuat satu alisku terangkat. "Kita bertemu lagi," ucapnya merdu.

Aku memandangnya penuh selidik hingga tanpa sadar aku mengambil _wagasa_ dari tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya asal di tanah. Tubuhku sedikit merunduk hingga pandangan kami sejajar.

"_Anata wa dare desu ka (who are you)_?"

Dia tetap bertahan dengan senyumannya, tetapi satu tangannya telah melingkar anggun di leherku. Dia juga tanpa segan menyurukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leherku. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang berat seolah menahan hasratnya yang belum terpenuhi. Aku juga bisa merasakan wangi vanilla pada yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"_Watashi wa_ —" Aku mendesis kala merasakan sapuan lidahnya diatas permukaan kulit leherku. "— Jejung _desu_," lanjutnya yang disusul oleh sepasang taring yang menembus kulitku, kemudian menyesap darahku dengan rakus hingga gelap menguasaiku. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar hilang kesadaran, aku sempat mendengarnya bicara,

"_Koishiteru_, Yunho,"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu – saat kedua kelopak mataku kembali terbuka – aku merasa aku sudah tak lagi sama dengan aku yang dulu. Aku sama dengan Jejung, tak terkecuali pakaianku berwarna senada dengannya. Dan saat itu pula aku sadar aku tak bisa lagi kembali ke keluargaku. Aku sepenuhnya milik pria berjas merah dengan _wagasa_ yang selalu memayunginya itu.

"Karena kau adalah pasangan hidupku," itulah yang dikatakannya.

Dan kini langkahku akan selalu bersamanya. Kami berjalan bersama dibawah satu naungan _wagasa_ berwarna merah yang selalu berada di tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Halo, yuu bawa fanfic baru, meskipun ga jelas isinya. Sebenernya fanfic ini udah yuu posting tanggal 15 Agustus kemaren, tapi ga tau dalam semalem langsung dihapus sama pihak FFN. _Well_, semoga kali ini ga dihapus.

Ditunggu review-nya, sekalian tebak Jejung itu makhluk apa (kalian pasti tahu kok jawabannya).

Terima kasih.


End file.
